I Really Like You
by locked pearl
Summary: Isi cerita dari komik Youth Trickers chapter 4. Hayama yang menggodamu setiap saat, sensei muda berkacamata yang kau sukai. [Hayama Kotarou x Reader/OC]/"Hari ini pun, menikahlah denganku."


**I Really Like You**

 **Discaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story by Minami Mizuno**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), etc.**

 **A/N: Cerita ini bukan ide saya. Cerita ini diambil dari komik Youth Trickers karangan Minami Mizuno chapter 4. Saya hanya mengganti judul chapter dan karakter utama. Dan ada beberapa kata yang saya tambahkan atau kurangkan, atau ubah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruang guru Matematika. "Permisi sensei," ucap sang pemuda yang hendak memasuki ruangan. "Loh, tidak ada?" Sahutnya bingung.

Tunggu.

Itu kan... Terlihat sosok perempuan yang mengambil jas sensei.

 **Reader's POV**

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang membuatku muak! Kebiasaan yang selalu menjadi tontonan drama gratis teman sekelas. Lebih tepatnya hal yang selalu ditunggu oleh mereka. "Ohayou, [Name]! Hari ini pun, menikahlah denganku!" Tawar Hayama sambil menyodorkan formulir pernikahan padaku.

"Tidak akan!" Aku menolak tawaran yang kesekian kalinya dengan cara terang-terangan.

"Hidoi~ Padahal aku membuat ini sendiri semalam!" Keluhnya sambil meletakkan kepala di atas mejanya sendiri dengan menunjukkan formulir tersebut kepadaku. Dan entah kenapa aku malah duduk dibangkunya sementara ia berada di depanku.

 **DAK!**

"Makanya tidak perlu bikin begituan!" Ucapku dengan nada kesal sambil meninju meja.

"Oh iya, aku salah diurutannya ya! Kalau begitu, ayo mulai dari pacaran!" Seru Hayama yang sudah bangkit dengan suara yang keras. Ia mengatakan itu sambil menatap kearahku dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Memalukan!

 **SNAP!**

Muncul perempatan di sekitar wajahku. "Tidak akan!"

"Dasar, [Name] benar-benar pemalu, ya. Ya, tetap saja dialah pemilik hatiku~ Kau dengar, Kurosawa?" Tambah Hayama yang sedang merangkul temannya.

 **GRUOO**

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku mengangkat kursi di depanku dengan tinggi-tinggi,

"Bahaya!"

 **JDUAK!**

Kulempar kursi tersebut hingga menghantam kepala Hayama.

"Hayama, kau benar-benar keras kepala!" Lagi-lagi perempatan muncul di kepalaku.

"[Name], tenanglah!" Ucap temanku tapi aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Aduh.." Keluh Hayama yang tampak kesakitan.

 **JRENG!**

"Hatiku 98% terdiri dari [Name]!" Serunya kepada teman sekelas lagi setelah pulih dari kesakitan yang tadi.

"Pernyataan yang hebat!" Kagum salah satu teman.

"Bagaimana dengan sisal 2%-nya?" Tambah temanku yang mungkin sedang berfangirling ria. Pertanyaan barusan membuatku semakin ... Ugh!

"Yang lainnya!" Jawab Hayama enteng.

"Gyaaa!"

"Kakkoi!"

"Kou-chan gentleman banget!"

Huh. Hayama. Padahal dia yang semangat sendiri. Mendadak sejak suatu hari dia terus bilang suka tiap hari.

Jangan permalukan orang dong! Jadi tontonan banyak orang 'kan! Geramku dalam hati.

Memangnya kata 'suka' yang sesungguhnya bisa diucapkan semudah itu?

"Selanjutnya akan kunyanyikan love song untuk [Name]!" Hayama terus mengoceh.

"Ohayou! Mari kita mulai pelajaran!" Seorang sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pipiku memunculkan semburat merah. Orang yang sebenarnya kusukai, tidak pernah kukatakan pada siapa pun. Seorang sensei muda berkacamata.

Sensei berusaha untuk menenangkan kelas yang seperti pasar karena Hayama. Sementara Hayama terus mengoceh seolah aku adalah pacarnya. Karena sebal, aku melempar buku kepada Hayama.

"[Last Name], bukumu harus dibuka, bukan dilempar," nasihat sensei. Sementara aku hanya berdebat dengan Hayama.

"Kalian akrab ya. Apa kalian berpacaran?" Ucap sensei yang sedang tertawa kecil.

Tidak!

"Bukan kok/Benar sekali!" Jawabku dan Hayama bersamaan tapi dengan jawaban yang bertolak belakang.

Aku menarik kerah Hayama dan sensei malah terlihat semakin senang. "Kalian sangat harmonis, ya."

* * *

Pelajaran telah usai dan aku dimintai tolong oleh sensei untuk membagikan kertas saat di ruang sensei.

"Ugh!" Entah kenapa aku masih kesal dengan kelakuan Hayama tadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sensei.

"Hayama.." Aku berdecak sebal.

"Jangan begitu, dia teman sekelasmu, akrablah dengannya." Ucap sensei sambil menepuk kepalaku yang membuat semburat merah di pipi.

"... Baik,"

Aku ditepuk-tepuk... Chotto! Ada tanggal yang dibulatkan di kalender sensei!

"Tanda apa itu, sensei?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke kalender.

"Ng? Ah itu, ya,"

"Jangan-jangan hari ulang tahun?!" Ucapku dengan terkejut.

"Oh iya, ulang tahun." Sensei mengatakannya dengan nada senang.

* * *

29 September, sebentar lagi! Asyik, aku tahu tanggal ulang tahun sensei! Kuberi kado apa ya?! Coba saja tadi kutanyakan.

Aku teringat saat sensei menepuk puncak kepalaku barusan. Tangan sensei sungguh hangat... Sambil memberi kado... aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku... Ah, apaan sih, aku sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan memandangnya. Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti orang itu!

Baru saja aku menggeser pintu kelas orang itu sudah berulah lagi! "Oke, teman-teman, rencana agar aku dan [Name] bisa mesra. Gimana caranya supaya aku bisa pacaran dengan [Name]! Yang punya ide, silahkan!" Ucapnya dengan bersemangat mengumumkan agenda hari ini. Ditambah ia sedang memakai kacamata.

Ugh! Rupanya ia menyadari kalau aku sudah berada di dalam kelas, lebih tepatnya di dekat pintu. Sebal, sebal, sebal! Itulah yang aku rasakan. "Sudah kubilang... AKU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU!" Terangku yang sudah sangat geram padanya. Dan jangan lupa aku meleparkan kertas-kertas yang sensei suruh bagikan tepat di pundaknya.

"Dasar!" Geramku saat sudah berada di mejaku. "Hahaha. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihat kalian berdua, menarik!" Seru Secchan yang duduk didepan menghadapku.

"Secchan juga berhenti dong! Kalian juga tahu, 'kan. Aku tidak suka!" Aku benar-benar benci ini.

"Kenapa? Kou-chan juga tampan. Dia juga menarik. Dan populer, kan. Setidaknya, haha." Ujar Secchan saat Hayama sedang mengeluh kepada Kurosawa.

"Sama sekali nggak keren kok. Dia terlalu heboh, aku tidak suka. Wajahnya juga bukan tipeku!" Bantahku. Tampan? Mungkin itu hanya anggapan penggemarnya. Menarik? Apanya! Populer? Mungkin itu hanya karena julukan raijuu miliknya. Dan mungkin ia populer karena terus menarik perhatian orang dengan cara menggodaku tiap hari.

"Tidak suka ya. Jadi seperti apa kesukaanmu? Aku juga ingin tahu." Tanya Secchan.

Tiba-tiba saja semburat merah menghiasi pipiku. "Yang kusuka... anu... yang dewasa dan menenangkan..." Jawabku terputus-putus.

"Contohnya?"

Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kan, jika aku bilang sensei!

"Err... Misalnya... Ku-kurosawa! Terlihat dewasa! Tidak heboh seperti Hayama!" Ucapku asal.

"Eh? Aku?" Kurosawa malah menjadi bingung.

Terlihat Hayama yang sedang ternganga. "Kurosawa..." Geramamnya.

"Apa?" Sahutnya enteng. Hayama langsung menarik kerah Kurosawa.

"Padahal kupikir kau temanku. Tapi kalau soal perasaan suka terhadap [Name], aku nggak akan kalah!" Hayama ngotot.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya melibatkanku! Dan kau tidak perlu menangis!" Protes Kurosawa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo duel untuk mempertahankan [Name]!" Tantang Hayama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terdapat dua katana.

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya!" Protes Kurosawa lagi.

Oke, biarkan saja. Sekarang aku harus mengatur jadwal di hp.

Huh. Jangan bercanda. Kenapa sih dia bisa terus-terusan bilang suka? Apa aku juga... suatu saat bisa mengatakannya pada sensei?

* * *

"Koutarou pulang ini mau ngapain?"

"Hmm.."

"Kalau Kurosawa?"

"Aku mau pulang."

.

"Hei Kurosawa!" Panggil Hayama saat menunggu lampu hijau.

"Ah?"

"Hari ini, [Name]... bilang kalau Kurosawa menarik. Kira-kira itu serius, nggak?" Tanya Hayama lambat sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Itu tidak serius, pasti!" Jawab Kurosawa mantap.

"Kan! Aku juga mikir begitu!" Seru Hayama senang.

"Ah, tapi, jika kau terlalu sering bercanda mengatakannya bisa-bisa ia tidak lagi menganggapnya serius." Ucap Kurosawa untuk memperingati temannya. Hayama hanya diam.

* * *

 _Meski begitu, aku berjuang dengan caraku sendiri. Yang seperti itu, bukan karakterku. Ng?_

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Hayama.

 _Ada yang bertamu?_

"Kotarou!" Panggil kakak perempuan Hayama. "Syukurlah, kami ingin bicara!" Lanjutnya.

Oh, di samping kakaknya ada seorang pemuda. Kekasihnya? Mungkin.

* * *

"Pagi, [Name]!" Sapa temanku.

"Pagi!" Balasku.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?"

"Eh? Belum! Aku lupa!"

.

"Pagi!" Suara penuh keceriaan terdengar di kelas.

"Ah, darling-mu sudah datang!" Goda temanku tadi.

"Hei, jangan bicara hal tidak perlu!" Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibir.

Kebiasaan tiap pagi. Serangan menyebalkan darinya. Aku sudah siap!

Eh? Tidak ke sini?

"Eh, Kotarou tidak ke sini ya? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Berarti... akhirnya dia menyerah?! SENANGNYA! Aku sudah tidak akan diganggu lagi! Ini yang terbaik! Senyum yang sangat lebar menghiasi wajahku.

.

"Kau terlihat senang. Memangnya kau sangat suka di sini?" Tanya sensei. Aku tetap di kelas karena tadi lupa mengerjakan tugas.

"Ah, hehe."

"Kalau itu beres, selesai. Kerjakan dengan benar. Akan kutunggu." Ujar sensei.

"Baik."

Tapi selama orang bodoh nyebelin itu pergi, aku bisa berduaan dengan sensei. Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung.

Akhirnya selesai juga. "Kau sudah berjuang, terima kasih." Sensei kembali menepuk puncak kepalaku.

Aku suka senyum lembut sensei, juga tangan hangatnya. Mungkin semua murid pun begitu. Tapi aku ingin dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sensei, besok..."

"Ah!" Hayama memasuki kelas. Di saat penting!.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya sensei. Menyebalkan!

"Ah iya, ada."

"Ah, kebetulan baru selesai. Hayama, antarkan [Name]." Pinta sensei.

"Tidak apa kan, dia pulang sendiri. Lagipula belum gelap. Kalau cemas, lebih baik sensei sendiri yang antar." Tolaknya halus. "Sampai jumpa." Lalu berlalu.

Eh? Dia jahat ke anak cewek? Padahal kukira dia akan sangat bersemangat. Apa dia benar-benar menyerah? Tidak perlu peduli soal dia, lebih baik pikirkan diri sendiri! Dan akhirnya aku pulang sendiri.

* * *

"Oke, hasilnya bagus!" Aku menatap kue buatanku sendiri. Besok adalah ulang tahun sensei. Lalu, pengakuan cinta! Gawat, gawat! Meski sedang beruntung, ini terlalu cepat. Tetapi tidak seperti dia, perasaanku bukan main-main. Rambutku!

* * *

"Ohayou!" Sapaku kepada dua temanku.

"Hei, ada apa? Rambutmu beda!"

"Kawaii..."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jarang-jarang nih. Jangan-jangan ada cowok yang kamu suka?" Ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hah? Bukan!"

"Kou-chan, lihat deh!" Mereka menyeretku ke hadapan Hayama.

"Dia jadi cantik, kan..."

"Ah, ya. Biasa saja?" Responnya.

Eh, apa-apaan respon barusan? Apaan sih. Sejak kemarin ia membuatku kesal. Omong-omong, aku kan melakukan ini bukan untuk Hayama. Aku melakukannya demi sensei.

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan pintu ruang sensei.

Hah, aku gugup. Padahal hanya memberi hadiah.

"Permisi, saya [Name]!"

"Oh, untunglah. Tadi sensei hampir pulang. Ada apa?" Kebahagiaan terlihat di wajahnya.

Menegangkan! Aku suka...

"Maaf menunda waktu pulang. Anu..."

"Ada pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Itu... aku ingin memberi selamat."

"Selamat? Kau sudah tahu, ya."

"Eh?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Permisi."

Aku tidak jadi memberikan kue. Dan menutup pintu.

"Yo!" Sapa Hayama yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Apanya?"

"Dia akan menikah, bukan?"

Kau membulatkan matamu. "Kau tahu?"

"Iya. Aku... adiknya sih."

"Bohong!" Seruku tidak percaya.

"Iya, bohong." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku. Orang ini...

"Tapi orang yang akan dinikahkannya adalah kakak perempuanku." Seketika aku kembali murung. "Oh. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" Ucapku dan bersiap kembali ke kelas.

"Padahal kau suka dia. Aku lihat, waktu musim semi tahun ini. Kau memeluk... jas sensei! [Name] yang selalu tampak kuat memperlihatkan wajah yang begitu bahagia. Waktu itu pertama kalinya aku menganggapmu manis." Hayama mengambil napas lau meanjutkan. "Makanya, aku..."

 **BUAG!**

"Mesum!" Aku melempar tas kue tersebut ke Hayama. Dan kue tersebut hancur.

"Sakit..." Rintihnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Berarti kamu sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau aku pasti ditolak, kan?! Kamu tahu dan menikmatinya, kan! Kau terus bilang suka tapi sebenarnya kau sedang membodohiku, kan?!" Amarahku tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Aku tidak membodohimu. Justru karena suka aku menunggu dengan tenang sampai kau tahu sendiri soal pernikahan itu!"

"..."

"Kupikir... kau ingin bersamanya meski hanya sebentar."

"Yang seperti itu... benar-benar tidak perlu. Dasar menyebalkan!" Ucapku datar tetapi penuh penekanan. Air mata sudah menggenang di sisi mataku.

"Apa..." Sepertinya amarahnya akan meledak. "Meski aku terus bilang suka, kau tidak akan pacaran denganku. Tapi begitu kucoba untuk bersikap tenang, kau juga bilang itu menyebakan! Aku harus bagaimana?! Jangan melampiaskan kekesalanmu hanya karena gagal mengutarakan cinta!" Benar saja, emosinya meledak.

"Hah, hah, hah, maaf [Name], aku..."

"Aku... tidak seperti Hayama yang bisa dengan mudahnya bilang suka!" Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari. Air mataku sudah jatuh.

"[Name]!"

Sampai aku berhenti di tangga. Kesal. Untunglah aku tidak jadi mengutarakan perasaanku. Cukup sudah dengan melihat sensei dari jauh seperti selama ini. Tapi bisa-bisanya dia biacara seperti itu. Benci. Aku benci Hayama. Aku sangat benci padanya!

* * *

"Pagi."

"Pagi."

Pikiranku kacau.

"Loh, Kou-chan. Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Ah, gara-gara jatuh."

Pembohong. Aah... kesal.

"Pagi, cepat duduk." Sensei datang.

"Wah, sensei pakai cincin! Sensei akan menikah?" Seru teman perempuanku.

"Kemarin sensei sudah mendaftarkan kartu keluarga tepat pada hari ulang tahunku."

"Pernikahan. Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya temanku.

"Tidak. Baru tahu." Jawabku berbohong.

"Rayakan bersama semuanya yuk!" Ajaknya.

"Perayaan."

Ah, omong-omong aku batal memberikan kue untuknya.

"[Name]." Hayama! Ya, itu pasti Hayama! Ia menyentuh punggungku yang sedang menangis yang kututupi dengan kedua telapak tanganku. "Kalau perutmu sakit, biar kuantar ke UKS."

Kenapa...

 **DRAP**

Aku ditarik Hayama keluar kelas. Sensei memandang kepergianku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sebentar. Lepaskan!" Rontaku. Lalu berhenti.

"Dasar, kau ini. Kalau wajahmu begitu, nanti ketahuan semua orang!" Ucap Hayama.

 _Kenapa... dia..._

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Aku kan sudah berkali-kali menolak Hayama!" Ucapku sambil mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Mungkin aku memang selalu kelihatan bermain-main

 _Sangat_

Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu!"

 _Jujur sekaligus bodoh_

Ah, benar juga, aku... selalu iri pada Hayama yang bisa bilang suka dengan jujur. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang berpura-pura puas, tapi tak melakukan apa pun. Sesungguhnya aku kesepian saat Hayama mengabaikanku.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu." Hayama berjalan mendekat dan mengenggam tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannnya.

"Tidak apa kalau tidak mengerti. Setidaknya perasaanku tersampaikan padamu."

Meski aku belum bisa bersikap jujur sepenuhnya, seandainya mulai besok, sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa membalas perasaan Hayama, pasti menyenangkan.

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di antara kami.

Hayama menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara tangan kananku mengusap air mata yang berada di sisi mataku.

"Masih malu-malu, ya." Goda Hayama.

"Aku tidak malu-malu, kok." Bantahku.

"Kau yang begini memang manis." Goda Hayama lagi.

"...!"

 **END**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membacanya!


End file.
